Prior art exists in the field—optical flow estimation is a classical way to perform motion detection in a scene between frames thereof, and can be used as control means for computer-based applications. This disclosure goes beyond current approaches by specifying a particular method of dealing with detected motion, which is proportional to the perceived universe of motion.